1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipation module and an electronic device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat-dissipation module having more than one heat pipes and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of semiconductor technology, the fabricating process keeps scaling down, the number of transistors per unit area multiplies, and the efficiency of chips progresses rapidly; however, the unit heat generated by chips also increases significantly. Therefore, how to effectively dissipate heat from the internal elements or chips of electronic products has become an important issue, especially in the trend of increasing internal integration, miniaturizing and light-weight of electronic products.
In electronic products like laptop computers or ultra-portable personal computers, the stability and efficiency of system operation is greatly concerned with heat dissipating efficiency. Generally, the major heat sources among numerous internal elements are system core components such as hard disk drive, central processing unit (CPU), north bridge chip, south bridge chip and display chip. Usually, a heat dissipation module is used to take the generated heat away from the above-described heat sources by way of several heat pipes. The heat generated by each chip is conducted away by one corresponding heat pipe and is transferred to a set of corresponding heat fins that contacts with the heat pipe. However, in a circumstance that only the CPU is fully operated and generates a significant amount of heat than other heat sources, the fan of the heat dissipation module is fully operated to take the heat away from the CPU. The air-flow provided by the fan blows toward not only the set of heat fins that needs to be cooled down (namely the set of heat fins related to the CPU) but also the set of heat fins (i.e. related to the other heat sources) that is unnecessary for cooling down. As a result, the efficiency of the fan merely partly applies to where it is really needed; in other words, the efficiency of the fan is unable to be utilized effectively.
On the other hand, there is another design of numerous heat sources respectively contacting with two ends of a single heat pipe in the prior art. However, when one heat source contacting with one end of the heat pipe develops a large amount of heat, the heat will spread to the other heat source contacting with the other end of the heat pipe. Consequently, heat will aggregate in the other heat source, making it overheated. In a worse case, a phenomenon of partial failure of the heat pipe occurs and the heat dissipation efficiency is lowered and further deteriorating the stability of chip operation.